1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an output apparatus for changing dot density of the and recording the data on into a recording medium.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, as font pattern data which is output to a printer, a plurality of kinds of font patterns are provided so as to cope with various character types, and when a character code to be printed is input, the font pattern corresponding to the designated character is read out of a font memory and printed. In such a printer, the density of dots to be printed is generally set to a fixed value.
Among the above font patterns, in the case of pattern data for English or other European languages, in which the number of character types is small, they are formed so as to be printed with high quality by printing by using a printer of a high print dot density. On the contrary, in case of pattern data for Japanese in which Chinese characters (Kanji) or the like are printed, since the number of characters is large, they are set so as to be recorded at a relatively low resolution because of a limitation in the capacity of the font ROM.
Therefore, to print both of English or other European languages and Japanese by means of the conventional printer, since the dot density of the printer is constant, it is necessary to provide completely separate printers for use only in Japanese or in English and other European languages, respectively.
There are various application programs for print using such printers. In those programs, a special printer control code is generated through a host computer, and printing is executed. In such a printing apparatus, printing by other control codes is realized by a control program, that is, an emulation program for printing by means of such other control codes of the printing apparatus different from the inherent printer control code. Generally, since the emulation program is formed in correspondence to the recording dot density peculiar to the printing apparatus, the sizes or positions of output images will differ from the desired size or position in the application program depending on the difference in the recording dot densities of the printing apparatuses, so that there is a problem that normal printing cannot be executed.